powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Johnson
Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, or TJ as he liked to be called, was a fictional character in the Power Rangers universe, starring in the Power Rangers: Turbo and Power Rangers: In Space TV series. He was the hand picked successor to Tommy Oliver. Turbo While en route to the fictitious city of Angel Grove, California, TJ fell victim to an attack by the villain Divatox. Because of his bravery and his assistance in saving others (including an unmorphed Power Ranger), he was hand-picked to be the successor to Tommy Oliver, the Red Turbo Ranger, in forming the new team of Turbo Power Rangers. The team consisted of himself, Ashley Hammond, Carlos Vallerte, Cassie Chan, along with current Blue Ranger Justin Stewart. Although he was a capable team leader, he ended up having one of the worst final showings of any Red Ranger. The end of the series saw the destruction of two Megazords, one of which was set to self-destruct per his order in a failed attempt to destroy a foe, the loss of two vehicles, and finally the loss of the Turbo Ranger powers because Divatox had found and destroyed the Power Chamber, destroying the Turbo Powers with them. T.J. became the first African American Red Ranger and The First African American Team Leader. Successive African-American male Red Rangers are Jack Landors from Power Rangers SPD and Scott Truman from Power Rangers RPM. In Space Making his way into space to pursue Divatox along with Ashley, Carlos, Cassie and Alpha 6, he met Andros, the Red Space Ranger from a distant planet. Although not initially receptive of their presence, Andros would later give the four remaining Turbo Power Rangers new powers that matched his own, and T.J. would become the Blue Space Ranger and second in command of the team, and in turn gave leadership of the team to Andros, due to himself being unfamiliar with outer space. The Rangers spent this time searching for the kidnapped Zordon and protecting Earth from Astronema. During the course of the series T.J suffered at least two serious head injuries. The first incident was when he was attacked by Darkliptor (a being that was a merging of Ecliptor and Darkonda), which left him with temporary amnesia. The second occurred when Psycho Blue nearly killed him, placing him in the intensive care unit aboard the Astro Megaship. He would remain the Blue Space Ranger for the remainder of the series and would participate in the final Battle against the United Alliance of Evil. T.J. later followed Andros and the the other Space Rangers to Terra Venture to help the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers in dealing with the Psycho Rangers. He and the other Rangers help destroy the five Psycho Rangers for good. Forever Red T.J. joined Andros in following the remnants of the Machine Empire to the moon in their plot to use Serpentera to destroy the Earth. In this mission T.J. once again donned the Red Turbo Ranger powers (though it is not explained how they exist again, it can be assumed that like Justin got his morpher from Storm Blaster TJ may have gotten his from Lightning Cruiser although this remains un confirmed). He teams up with Leo Corbett to destroy a General. It is assumed that he still works with Andros and the other Space Rangers, either as the Red Turbo Ranger or still as the Blue Space Ranger. Red Turbo Ranger Zords *Red Lightning Turbozord *Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Autoblast Defender **Auto Blaster **Turbo Navigator *Turbo Sword *Turbo Lightning Sword *Turbo Cart *Lightning Cruiser Blue Space Ranger Zords *Astro Megazord **Astro Megaship **Astro Megashuttle *Mega V3 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Astro Morpher *Astro Axe Booster Mode **Astro Blaster **Astro Axe *Blue Galaxy Glider Gallery Image:PRT Tj.jpg|TJ during Power Rangers Turbo Image:TJBlue.jpg|TJ during Power Rangers in Space. Trivia *T.J. was originally going to be The Second Green Turbo Ranger instead of Carlos Vallerte Also see *Kyosuke Jinnai (his Red Ranger Sentai counterpart) *Shun Namiki (his Blue Ranger counterpart) Category:Turbo Category:in Space Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger